From Heaven Above
by Drarry2
Summary: On Halloween night Voldemort comes and kills Lily and James Potter. After they die and leave harry all alone they watch him from the after life. Always watching, hoping, and praying he doesn't join them to soon. From many people's POVs. Bad at summaries, maybe slash in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice and I'll try to update often. Enjoy.

Prologue

I stare down at my only son, green orbs staring into my own, tears running down my face. Tightly holding onto my wand in one hand, my precious baby in the other, I spin around. The door to the nursery burst open. Knowing James must be dead I pull my baby closer to my chest, trying to cover him from the tall male standing in the doorway. Malicious laughter coming from his dark figure, I start begging for my son's life.

"Please not Harry! Please not my baby!"

He lifts his wand, a crazed look in his deep blood red eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!"

I see green light, the same color of my son's eyes. I look down one last time at my precious precious Harry. I fall to the ground giving the last of my power to my baby boy as the light fades from my eyes.

0o0

I walk closer to the disgusting mudblood, the only thing I want is the thing she is holding. Her disgusting child, I pick the thing up by the back of its jumper, pulling it out of her dead arms. I lift my wand to its forehead fully planning to kill it.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The next thing I feel is scorning pain. My body, my mind, my soul being torn to pieces, being pulled from my being and then everything is black.

0o0

A small child wrapped in a thin blanket landed on his mother now cold body with a small thump. A fresh cut on his forehead bleeding profusely, running down into his eyes.

Surrounding him and his dead mother rubble from the previously nice home and a black robe.

0o0

Really short I know, believe me. This is just the prologue so no worries chapter 1 is longer,


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Author's Note: I'm super sorry, my older brother stole my laptop and went to Vegas… for a mouth . . . I didn't get it back till this morning:( and this is my first fanfiction so please be nice and I'll try to update often. Enjoy.

WARNING: This chapter contains some somewhat religious stuff so … yeah don't go all GOD ISN'T REAL! On me, your opinion is yours and mine is mine.

Chapter 1

0o0

Darkness surrounds me, floating in the black obis gently going upward. My green orbs open. My vision is a fuzzy glare; I only see darkness when a small dot of white light appears above me. At first it is just a speck but as I get closer it gets larger until it surrounds me. The darkness is gone, but now crowded by a blinding white. As I continued upward colors started to come and I see a large gate. I'm slowly lowered just a bit as I hit what seems to be a clear floor. How I got though it? No idea, but I did.

I stand on shaking legs and walk towards the gate. I see a tall figure with a long beard and hair wearing long white robes, twinkling green eyes staring at my own.

'Wow. Him and Dumbledore could be twins.' I think as I stop walking right before I walk into the gate.

The man breaks into a smile and a strong hearty laugh comes through thin lips.

"I'm glad you are okay after that frightful experience" the man stated.

'What is he talking abo-'

"HARRY!" I shout " is he okay? Where is he? Why isn't he in my arms? Harry?! Where are you?" I look around me trying to find my lovely son. I look towards the man.

"Where is my son?" I snarl at the man.

He looks at me with a soft look on his face "He is alive on Earth."

I lose the tenseness in my body not realizing I had any, but then I think 'Wait wha? Where am I then?'

The man looks at me with a kind smile on his face.

"You, my dear, are in heaven you died protecting your son, Harry." Stated the man.

"Wait, are you saying I'm dead? And that I died protecting Harry? Is Harry okay? And who are you?" I question.

"Your son is fine and yes you are in fact dead. And as for myself, I am what some people call God, I protect the people of Earth and Heaven."

" Okay so I'm dead… How can I protect Harry if I'm dead?" I stated frantically, "Wait did you just call your self God?" I questioned.

"Well you have two chooses regarding your son. One you stay here and wait for him to die, you can watch him but you can do nothing to help him in life. Or two you go down to Earth as a sprit, not a ghost but as a sprit, and watch over him until he can join us in death, but he will not be able to see you, no one be able to because you are a sprit, not a ghost. And yes I am what you would call god." The tall man stated.

"You will also be able to help if him if he is in danger, little things mostly, but little things can be a matter of life or death. You could be called his guardian angel I guess." He continued.

I stand quietly, debating the pros and cons of each. The choice clear in my mind. I look at him in the eyes, determination shining bright in my own and state " Two, most defiantly two."

He looks at me and smiles, "Good choice my dear." The ground disperses around me getting thin and thinner till it breaks and I plummet to the ground.

0o0

As I fall I see the white light disappears turning to a black, then a dark blue with little specks of light. I hit the ground and I hit it HARD. The air is knocked out of my lungs, my sight goes black for a couple of seconds due to the impact.

I lay on the ground catching my breath as I hear a baby crying, I slowly sit up go towards the sound. My baby boy is sitting on the cold ground wrapped up in a small blue blanket with his name written in small golden, curvy letters, the rubble that used to be our home lying around us. My body lying next to him, his small chubby arms reach out to my still form crying out,

"M-ma ma"

My heart breaks at the scene as he starts chanting for his mama, the only thing I want to do at that moment is take him into my arms and cuddle him into oblivion. I get up and walk over to him, my arms reaching out for him. I'm almost touching him when my hands pass right through.

I have to sit here while my child is chanting for me and I can't do _anything_ about it, I feel like curling into a fetal position and sobbing my eyes out.

I hear feet running and brushing through the rubble as if looking for something. I see a man with black greasy hair and a long hooked nose.

"Severus" I whisper as he runs threw me to get to my still form. Checking my pulse all the while muttering "no, no! Please not Lily" he takes me in his arms as tears run down his face "Lily please you have to be alive." He holds my body tightly as he knows I'm dead.

Professor Dumbledore comes followed close by Hagrid and Sirius to the heart-wrenching scene of a baby calling for his mama, dada, un'ca padfood, un'ca mooy, un'ca wormta, and anyone else he could think of, a grown man sobbing over a death of a loved one, a home in rubble.

Sirius comes running over and picks up Harry muttering, " Uncle Padfoot is here, I'm here, your safe now pup." Tears are rolling down his face as his words get choppy "I'm he-re I-I'm here p-pup."

"He's dead, I'll kill him!" he says as his hold on Harry gets tighter.

He passes Harry's calming form into Hagrid's arms and runs past me and to Severus, kisses my dead cheek gives Sev a nod and apparates.

I know exactly what he's doing and it's going to get him killed, he went after Peter, he is an idiot.

I look at Harry one more time knowing that he is safe with the people behind me, I go after Sirius.

0o0

End of chapter! Once again I'm really sorry for the long update, I will try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Author's Note: REALLY LATE NEW CHAPTER! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice and I'll try to update often. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

* * *

I pop into a scene of destruction as an explosion blasts away Sirius and a couple of muggles away. I run up the form of my bother in everything but blood to see if he is all right. He is breathing and there is no sign of the traitor.

Aurors soon come in shouting and yelling nonsense like 'get the traitor' and 'stop Black', nonsense because the traitor is gone and Siri is unconscious. Idiots! They think Sirius could even think to hurt James or I! HA! They are ridiculous, Siri would never hurt us.

I want to shout on the top of my lungs it was Peter not Siri, so I do. Of course no one heard me and kept pulling Siri away in handcuffs. I want to run after them punch them in the face and kick and scream. So I do, my hands and feet pass right threw. I scream and throw a tantrum as they send him straight to Azkaban. Without a trial. I cry, silver tears run down my face as I sit with Siri in his prison cell, I kiss his forehead in attempt to stop the sobs coming from both our mouths.

He cries for James. He cries for me. He cries for himself. He cries for leaving Remus all alone. But most off all he cries for Harry, the little baby he knows he will never see grow, for the child who will never see his mama or dada ever again, for the child that lost his whole life in 10 minutes, for the child that is know an orphan.

0o0

Remus hurt.

He was numb.

His life fell apart in just ten minuets.

His brothers, his sister, his cub, his pack, _all gone_, in the span of ten minutes.

Moony cried inside his head.

He cried on the outside.

He was too late for all of them.

James, Lily, and Peter were dead, Siri… no Black was a traitorous bastard, Harry was taken away already.

He begged for the custody of his newly orphaned cub, but knew he would never get it. The ministry would never allow it because of his little FURRY problem.

He begged anyway.

0o0

Harry was cold, confused and hurt.

His head hurt him.

All he wanted was Mommy or Daddy. The white haired man was walking away. Where was he going? Harry didn't know. He was sleepy. He wanted to sleep but the white man was walking away and Harry wanted to know why.

With the those thoughts on his mind the young child feel into lure of sleep for only hours later he was awoken by the shrill screech of his aunt getting the morning milk.

0o0

Petunia was minding her own business, humming softly getting the empty milk bottles ready to be taken away. She couldn't wait for little Duddy Dums to wake up so she could see his cute little face light up at the sight of his milk bottle. Oh, she was so immensely proud of little Dunkiepoo. He knew his first word, won't, how cute was that? Going on with those train thoughts on her mind she opened her front door, looked down to put the bottles on the floor and saw the small, sleeping infant residing there.

She let out a shrill waking the poor baby from his sleep, looked left, looked right, picked up the child and slammed the door closed. She looked at the small child in her arms and saw the undeniable similarities between the child and her sister and no good husband. Petunia set the child in Dudley's cot in the kitchen and saw the envelope tucked into the crevice between the child and the basket he was in, she picked it up and saw that it was addressed to her and her husband. Petunia tore off the wax seal and extracted the parchment that was inside. A feeling of absolute dread came over her as she read the long letter explaining the child's presence in her home.

Contrary to the popular belief, she actually cared for her sister, just in a way that was hard to show. She was massively jealous of her sister. Prettier, smarter, friendlier, favorite of the family and most of all, she was a witch. Petunia always wanted to go to Hogwarts, she didn't know why, just the sound of everything was phenomenal. From the classes to the food to even the grounds it self, it attracted her and when she found she couldn't join her younger sister on that adventure. It made her disappointed and angry and so incredibly jealous. She had reacted badly, and was cruel to her sister instead of being happy for her.

She and Lily were close, so close, before they Severus Snape in that park so many years ago. He told Lily all about magic and Hogwarts and that she was a witch and he a wizard. Severus Snape stole my sister on that day; our strained relationship only got worse and worse till we practically hated each other. I never got to apologize to her.

She was dead, Lily was dead.

It was all the child's fault. It clearly stated in the letter Lily and James died protecting the child. That the same Nazi wizards that killed her parents, came after the Potters because of that _child_. The main Nazi wizards killed Lily for the child.

Petunia heard a whimper from beside her and looked at the child that dared to look up at her with Lily's eyes. She felt immense hatred for that child in those couple of seconds.

No, that was wrong, it was wrong to hate the child, yet she couldn't help feel hatred every time she saw those eyes, her eyes.

She needed to talk to Vernon.

* * *

A/N Not to long of a chapter. Harry's part in this chapter is suposed to be a little kiddish considering he is a baby. Petunia kinda freaks me out a bit in this chapter and she is unstable. Did she come off as unstable cus that's what I was going for…. Well she clearly blames Harry for the deaths of Lily and James…so yeah. How did you like this chapter? Good? Bad? Wonderful? Disgusting? Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas you want to share I'll be happy to here them.:)


End file.
